


Hair

by lunasenzanotte



Series: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Domestic Fluff, Hair, Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: There are tasks that Isco can't manage, much to Álvaro's dismay.





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting a historical AU twist on the challenge. I felt like I didn't give Álvaro and Isco a closure in my Conquest of Paradise fic, so this is basically what happens after - they're safe and well and together.

Álvaro is cooking soup when a loud shriek sounds from the outside. Álvaro takes the saucepan off the heat and runs out in the yard.

“What in the name of God is going on?” he asks.

“I’m blind!” Isco shrieks. “Help me!”

Álvaro closes his eyes for a moment to recompose himself. Isco has soap all over his hair and, actually his whole head.

“What are you doing?” Álvaro asks, coming closer to him.

“Washing my hair,” Isco whines, waving his arms wildly around himself. “Where are you?”

“Why are you like this?” Álvaro sighs and grabs a bucket filled with water.

“Like wh-“ Isco starts, but Álvaro turning over the bucket and pouring all of its contents on his head shuts him up.

He continues spluttering for a while, and then glares at Álvaro. “I asked you to help me!” he says. “Not almost kill me!”

“Isco, you can’t even wash your hair,” Álvaro says. “Only God can help you. Now excuse me while I go to finish the soup.”

“You’ll just leave me here?” Isco whines.

“You are not dying. But you could die of hunger if I don’t finish it.”

“Fine,” Isco mumbles and dries his face. “I think I’ll just shave my head.”

“Terrible idea,” Álvaro says and closes the door behind him.


End file.
